


The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side

by i_am_zan



Series: A DGM Fanworks Initiative 2K17 (run by Kitty Bandit)/from tumblr [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, a what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: Day 4: D. Gray-man Fanworks Initiative 2K17: Alternate UniverseWhen a mirror cracks, reflections are multiplied, but yet distorted. These are the futures so changed.





	The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

> "and feels begin and end  
> The tears and takes the farewell of each friend,  
> And hears one bid the other go, draw breath  
> Freelier outside, (“since all is o’er,” he saith,"- Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came

Lightning splits the sky apart and thunder booms loud across for miles, reverberating on the ground. A giant mallet hitting a giant hollow tun. The rain pelts the body next to the grave, disguising the tears, streaming down mud stained cheeks. Red hair plastered onto his forehead, the boy can cry no more from the screaming, from grief. Just silent sobs wracking his body. Shaking it, or he could be shivering from the cold. The shock and the horror, seems to have struck him dumb. Another redhead picks the boy up gently and as the water pooled in the dip of the right eye-patch spills out, Marian Cross wonders – again – at what he has got himself into. 

 

The Old man confers with the Nuns at the orphanage. It has been decided he will take the child on as his new apprentice. The young ‘un is good with numbers and reading and is fluent in three languages as well as three local dialects. Bookman rubs his hands in glee at the fortuitousness of finding such a talent for the next generation of Bookman. “Come child – don’t be afraid,” he takes her outstretched hand in his and together they take their first steps onto a new destiny, a new name, the first of forty-nine. The child is only a wisp of a girl but Bookman sees the strength in her and the intelligence behind those eyes. The hair is dark, with a smaragdine tint to it. 

 

Komui enters the room, empty of everything save a bed. A child is tethered to the bed. Arms and wrists secured with leather straps. Legs also. There are two across the torso. These are not simple bindings, these have been magicked by the Crows of Central. There will be no escape. Yet, just by the door, lies a weapon, sheathed. He supposes there is no way the child can reach the sword. The Crow seals ensure this. The long dark hair, longer than his own, lies sweat slicked, dank and limp over the shoulders of the youngling. Eyes stare unseeing, unmoving, dark, unfathomable. Komui kneels down by the side of the bed. His hand presses and dips in the mattress, yet the body does not respond to the movement. It remains statue-still as if death had claimed it.

 

“Yuu - nii-chan is here now.” Komui breathes out as gently as he possibly can. He doesn’t want to startle the child. “You’re home now.”

 

Tiedoll has been summoned to the Asian Branch to pick up an Innocence wielder. He has been told that he doesn’t need any of the Innocence that he carries to test on this one, because he already has his innocence. He’s also been told that he will get another new student besides. Someone called Marie who has to adapt to losing his sight. Tiedoll worries at the scant detail with which he is furnished, but he reckons that he’ll be able to gauge the situation better once he gets there. He stands at the Guardian Gate of the Asian Branch. Once there he espies Old man Zhu and Bak Chang, who looks older than his father for some reason, and with them a child with silver white hair.

 

“This is your new charge, and his name is Allen Walker."

**Author's Note:**

> when a day  
> Suits best for carrying the corpse away,  
> With care about the banners, scarves and staves,  
> And still the man hears all, and only craves  
> He may not shame such tender love and stay.” - Childe Roland to the Dark Tower Came, Robert Browning
> 
> As ever you're all so sweet, thank you for reading. - Love Zan


End file.
